


Decision Making 101

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: Planning a wedding is hard.Frustration, lap cuddles, a little bit of weed, and a new addition to the Winchester family. All in that exact order.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Family of Three [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127873
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	Decision Making 101

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while, but I'm back!
> 
> Here is a little announcement: There will only be 2 more parts to this series!!!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_7 months away_ **

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Jess entered the room as she usually did: belly first. At 20 weeks, Jessica already looked like she was smuggling a cantaloupe. Thankfully, he'd long ago learned to keep his damn mouth shut when it came to pregnancy-related comments, so instead of saying something that would likely get his ass kicked, Dean stood up to help Jess to her chair.

She sighed in relief and placed her hand on her protruding belly. “Thanks, Dean. I’ve been throwing up all morning, so don’t be surprised if I have to run to the bathroom.”

He eyed her with worry. “Do you need anything?”

“Unless you want to give me a foot massage, then no.”

Dean got out of his chair, fully willing to give the woman a foot massage, but was stopped by her laughter. “Wait. I was kidding. That’s what your brother is for.”

“You sure?” Dean asked. “I can get you some food if you think you’re stomach can handle it. I just bought a box of croissants. Want one?”

“No, I’m—” She paused. “Actually, I’ll take a croissant. Thanks.”

He went to the kitchen and picked the best of the lot. “Here.”

She thanked him with a smile and took a large bite, letting the buttery flakes collect on the napkin. “Oh god... that’s good.”

“Gabe’s bakery.”

“He’s a genius.” She put the croissant on her belly to rest and gestured for Dean to sit back down. “Now get your ass over here and let's plan us a wedding.”

“Are you sure Cas shouldn’t be here?” he asked her, already missing his fiancé. It was midterm season and Cas had been practically living at the college all week.

“I’ll send him the cliffnotes, don’t worry. This stuff, at least, we can do without him.” She waved him off and reached into her purse to pull out a notepad. “So, are you ready to plan a wedding?”

“Uh…”

She grinned at him. “Oh, planning a wedding isn’t too bad.”

He shrugged. “If you say so…”

“So, step number one. Did you two decide on a date?”

“No.”

She glanced up at him, pen poised between her fingers. “Did you discuss it at all?”

He bit his lip and smiled sheepishly. “We did.”

She let out a sigh. “Why do I get the feeling you’re about to tell me something I don’t want to hear?”

“We were thinking this summer might be nice.”

Jess sighed and put down the notebook, crossing her arms across her chest and staring him down. “This summer. As in, six or seven months from now?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you realize that it takes most people more than a year to plan a wedding?”

“Well, we don’t want anything big,” he reasoned. “A small wedding is fine. Maybe forty to fifty people.”

“Fifty people,” she repeated. “And have you and Cas talked about a venue? Colors? A theme?”

“Not really.”

“Have you talked about _anything_ other than the season you want it to happen?”

He couldn’t look her in the eye. “Uh, no.”

“Nothing?” she repeated. “Not a single thing?”

“I want pie.” At her blank look, he continued awkwardly. “Instead of a cake.”

“You want pie…”

He chuckled nervously. “Is there an echo in here?”

“Oh, man…” she rubbed at her belly and picked her pastry back up, taking a bite out of the croissant before continuing. “You do realize that a wedding is a lot of work, right?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You have to decide the date and budget first, book a venue, decide who is going to officiate, choose who is in your wedding party, take your engagement photos, have an engagement party, decide who you want to invite, choose some kind of theme, send out the Save the Dates, book a photographer…

Dean was watching her, wide-eyed and overwhelmed. “Cas was right…”

“About?”

“He said we should just take Claire and go to the courthouse…” he shook his head. “I told him I wanted to do the whole thing.”

Jess seemed to understand. “Mom will want to help plan, and his parents too. I think he’d regret having a courthouse wedding.”

He groaned at the thought of both sets of parents being so involved. “Can I get some kind of a checklist? I can do all that crap, I just need it all written out.”

“Give me your laptop.” He gave it to her and watched as she tinkered for a few minutes before the printer kicked to life. “Will you get that for me?”

“Sure.” He stood up and walked into Cas’s office, where a few pages were waiting for him. When he made it back to the living room, he gave them to her.

“Ok…” she took her pen and read it over, crossing a few lines out as she went. “Here is a very basic checklist. According to this, the first thing you need to do is choose a date and set a budget. We can do that today.”

He sighed gratefully. “Sounds doable.”

She looked at him expectantly. “So, any idea what month you want to do this?”

“June?”

“Is that a question?”

“No, we’ll do it in June.”

“Ok, it should be on a Saturday, so let's see what we have to work with…” she thumbed through her phone for a moment. “We have the 4th, 11th, 18th, or the 25th.”

“Let's go with the 4th.”

She shrugged. “Sounds good to me. Next on the list: Have you and Cas talked budget?”

Dean smirked. “Take a guess.”

She shook her head. “You two are impossible. Just throw out a number.”

“Five thousand.”

She stared at him blankly. “Do you remember my wedding?”

“Yeah, it was only a few years ago.”

“Do you remember how simple it was?” At his nod, she continued. “We spent about twenty grand.”

Dean gasped. “Oh, shit.”

“Five grand will get you a public park and a food truck.”

He paused to consider. “That doesn’t sound that bad…”

“Triple it, and then we can talk. Do you really want your wedding to be in a public park? There won't be any privacy and trust me, you’re not going to want random people walking around your gift table.”

“Makes sense,” he conceded. “So, fifteen thousand dollars? Doesn’t that seem like a lot?”

“I’d say fifteen grand is a pretty cheap wedding. Venues are expensive, Dean, and if you want a good photographer, then you’re going to need to spend at least three grand.”

“Three grand for a photographer?” He shook his head in wonder. “I’m in the wrong career…”

“Catering is expensive too. We could go to Costco and get some trays of pinwheels and pasta salad, but I’m assuming you’re going to want a professional to take care of things.”

“Can’t I just have one of my buddies man the grill?”

“Or, you can have a chef make gourmet burgers…”

Dean’s mouth salivated at the thought. “That sounds kind of nice.”

“I thought so.” She wrote something onto a notebook and turned back to him. “Have you two thought about invitations?”

“I know we’re sending them.”

She squinted at him. “Ok… so that’s your homework for the week, then.”

“Wait. You want me to do the invitations this week?”

“And the Save the Dates,” she added. “Or Cas can do them, either way, they need to get done since you want a summer wedding. Oh, and the venue. You and Cas need to research venues, tour them, and start the paperwork this week. The nice ones book up quickly, and I’d bet the _really_ nice venues have been booked years in advance.”

His mind was spinning. Dean took another look at the list, and honest to god, his vision blurred. “I’m having a stroke.”

“Don’t be dramatic. Invitations are the easy part. Just go online and order them with the information. You have the date already, so just decide on the time and the venue location, and that’s all the information you need.” She typed into her phone for a moment before turning it to show him. “See? There are tons of results. All you have to do is search ‘Wedding Invitations’ and pick one with good reviews. See? Easy.”

“Easy,” he repeated.

“Yeah. Now, I know I’ve only been here for an hour, but I’m starving and my back is killing me. Want to call it a day and grab lunch?”

His stomach growled in response. “Sure, what do you want?”

“Burgers,” she replied immediately. “I said gourmet burgers earlier, and it’s all I’ve been able to think about.”

Dean smiled at her and got up to grab his wallet. “A woman after my own heart.”

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_6 months away_ **

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

He pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and let out a long breath. “And then mom sent me a text asking about flower arrangements. I haven’t even replied because I don’t know how to tell her we’re not having them…”

Cas typed away at his keyboard and hummed in acknowledgment.

“I’m so stressed out about all of this that I sprouted a big ass rash on my face. It's all red and disgusting.” He pointed at his right cheek, red and splotchy from all of the itching he’d been doing. “Can you believe this? I didn’t think stress could give you a rash, but here it is!”

Cas didn’t even glance up. “Don’t worry, I’ll still have sex with you. I’m sure we can find a paper bag for your face _somewhere._ ”

Dean sat up and glared at his fiance. “I hate you.”

He continued typing.

“No sympathy for me? Really?”

Cas finally sighed and pulled away from his keyboard. “Dean… I would be perfectly happy running down to the courthouse _right now_ , and you know this. You’re the one insisting.”

“We’re not getting married in a courthouse, Cas. We talked about this!”

He rolled his eyes and went back to typing.

“Cas, babe…” Dean pushed the desk with his socked foot, shaking the whole thing to get Cas’s attention. “Pay attention to me.”

“I have assignments to post.”

Dean groaned loudly. “Can you at least call my mom and tell her about the centerpieces? She’s pushing for flowers, but they’re such a waste! I don’t even like flowers! Let her know we’re doing antiques instead.”

“I’ll do no such thing.”

“She already hates me, Cas. You gotta tell her.”

“So she’ll hate me instead?”

“No, she’ll hate us equally.”

Cas sighed and turned to look at Dean. “Dean. I’m not going to be the bad guy every time you don’t agree with your mom.”

Dean blushed. “I’m not trying to make you the bad guy.”

“Then why was I the one who had to tell her we weren’t paying for the wedding party to have a limo, or that we weren’t going to let her friends make our cake because we wanted pie instead, or that we weren't letting her keep Claire while we go on our honeymoon?”

He gulped. “Coincidence?”

Cas pushed back, rolling his chair away from the desk, and gestured to his lap. “Come here, Dean.”

Dean eyed him suspiciously, but he wasn’t going to turn down a chance to be in Cas’s lap. He sat across Cas’s thighs and leaned into his warm chest. He sighed as Cas’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, burying his head into the crook of Cas’s neck. “There’s so much to do.”

“Your life is so hard…”

Dean huffed. “You’re such an ass.”

“Tell your mom.”

“But, Cas…” he whined.

“Let her help. Hopefully, that will dull the blow. She can— I don’t know, help decorate the tables.”

He groaned loudly.

“Now, I have work to do. As soon as I’m done posting these assignments, we can work on dinner.”

“Why don’t we…” He rolled his ass deliberately over Cas’s crotch.

“I _will_ kick you out of my office.”

“Isn’t it _our_ office?” he shot back petulantly.

“Dean.”

He pushed himself up and pouted. “Ok, fine. I’ll leave you alone…”

Back in the front room, he sat on the couch and pulled Claire into his lap. She went easily, eyes never leaving the television, and tucking herself under his chin. “It’s just you and me, Claire bear.”

“Shhh,” she hissed, her eyes not leaving the tv, “I’m watching Earth to Luna!”

“Ok, I guess I’m on my own.”

He cuddled Claire into his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head, and watched the loud cartoon with her, all the while thinking of that courthouse wedding he passed on.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_4.5 months away_ **

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

“Why can't we just pick up a white dress at Target?” He complained. “Or get one off of Etsy? I found the invites there, I’m sure someone is selling a flower girl dress.”

Cas ignored him and pushed the boutique door open. With a half-hearted glare directed at his fiancé, Dean squeezed Claire’s hand and led her inside. A chandelier hung in the center of the room, casting a warm glow over its walls. Tables overflowing with dainty jewelry lined the room, leaving plenty of space for the racks of fancy dresses, in both adult and children’s sizes. A seating area was near the fitting room, with a three-sided full-length mirror in front of the pedestal.

“I already hate this place,” he mumbled under his breath.

As if in reply, Claire squealed in excitement and pried her hand out of his so she could rush to a rack of glittered dresses. “I want this one!”

“Let's try some on first, Claire.”

Thankfully, a woman dressed in slacks and a purple blouse appeared from a back room. “Are you the Novaks?”

“Yes.” Cas shook the woman’s hand and gestured to his daughter. “And this is Claire.”

She knelt to Claire’s level and smiled at the child. “Well, aren’t you the sweetest. I’m Hannah, and I’m going to help you find a dress.”

Taking her hand, Claire led the saleswoman to the rack of dresses she had been running her hands through moments earlier. “I like this one. Can I try it on?”

“She’s clearly not shy, is she?” She turned Claire with a smile. “Of course. You can try on as many as you want.” 

That was obviously the correct response because Claire gasped and started tugging on more dresses, demanding they also get set aside for her to try on.

“Are you sure we can't find anything at Target?” he pleaded. “It’s not too late to get the hell out of here.”

“We’re getting her a dress here, Dean.”

“But, why?”

“Because Claire wants to feel like a princess.”

He pressed his lips together. Claire was the girliest little girl he’d ever met, her room was painted a soft pink, she had a dollhouse absolutely overflowing with barbies, and she was a glitter and sequin fanatic. She obviously loved the place, and she hadn’t even seen the stand carrying jeweled tiaras yet. If she wanted to feel like a princess, this would definitely be the place to do it. “Fine.”

The saleswoman interrupted them, gesturing to the fitting room with an armful of fluffy dresses. “I think we have enough to try on.”

Claire nodded. “And then some more when we’re done, right daddy?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Cas led Claire to the dressing room and went in with the woman. “As many as you can try on in the next hour.”

Dean waited on the ottoman, arms folded stubbornly across his chest while Cas got the pleasure of supervising the try-on process. A few minutes after they entered, the door cracked open, and a flustered looking Cas stuck his head out. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s have a montage already.”

Cas frowned, but stepped out, followed by Hannah, and then finally Claire.

Her brilliant smile distracted him momentarily, but once his eyes drifted over her, he frowned. She was decked out in a fitted lace dress with beads at the waistline. The tulle skirt flared out at the bottom, ending a few inches off the floor and showing off her little white slippers.

Dean immediately hated it. “This is a mini wedding dress!”

Cas shrugged. “It’s not too bad.”

“Don’t pretend you like it.”

“You’re right. I don’t.” he turned to Hannah. “I want her looking like a little girl. Let's remove any fitted ones and any with spaghetti straps.”

“We want only the fluffy ones,” Dean added. “Claire’s a kid, damnit, and no kid of mine is going to be walking around in some mini beaded wedding thing.”

“Fluffy! Fluffy!” Claire repeated in excitement. “I want a princess dress and tiara! Can I have a tiara, please?”

He gave her a high five. “Hell yeah. You’re going to be the cutest princess in the world.”

Cas smirked at him. “So you _do_ have an opinion.”

Dean choose to remain silent.

The next one was a million times better. She walked out in a satin dress, unadorned with any of the beading the other dress had, but the plain satin top led to a pink belt and a large skirt that sparkled when she did a happy little turn.

“Much better!”

Cas nodded in agreement. “Yes. This is exactly the look we want. Do you have more like this?”

“Of course!” Hannah walked off, leaving them to admire the happy little girl.

“What do you think, sweetie?” Dean asked her.

“I like this one because it has the sparkles. Can I put a tiara on, now?”

Cas was already headed to the rack, choosing a dainty headpiece. He returned and pushed the combs into her hair, securing the tiara into place. “Here you are. How do you like that?”

She gasped loudly, her hands flying up to touch it. “I love it! Thank you, daddy!”

Cas smiled at his little girl and ruffled her already tangled blonde hair. “Let’s try on some more before we make a decision, ok?”

“But I like all of them.” she pouted, letting the bottom of her dress swish against her ankles with every twist of her hips. “Can I have all of them?”

Dean snorted. “You gotta pick your favorite. Can’t have them all.”

“We have to approve of the choice, of course.” Cas cut in before turning to find where Hannah had wandered off to. “This is what I’m looking for. Hopefully, she’ll come back with more like this one. That first one was…”

  
“Bad,” Dean finished for him. “Horrendous. Terrible.”

Hannah chose that time to come back, arms full of gowns. On top, in full sight of Claire, was a dress in blush pink.

“Oh no…” he tugged on Cas’s arm. “I’ll distract Claire. You grab the pink one and hide it, ok?”

Cas shook his head. “We could work around a pink dress.”

Dean folded his arms and huffed. “You wanted a white dress with a blue belt.”

“Don’t worry. She might not like it.”

Dean just shook his head. He knew the minute Claire spotted the dress, she was going to want it. It could be the ugliest dress in the world, but she wouldn’t care because it was pink. He thought back to the venue, a beautiful house built in 1911, painted a soft yellow with white trim. He thought to the reception hall, the cream-colored walls and light hardwood floors. He had to admit that the pink would fit in pretty well with the venue and the blue and gold accents of their reception decor.

Cas went back into the dressing room to assist Hannah, and to no one’s surprise, the first dress Claire came out in was the pink one. The sight of it actually brought a smile to his face. The top of the bodice went high enough for him, just over the top of her collar bones, and the fabric was coated in a layer of lace dotted with rhinestones. A flower sat atop both shoulders, leading to flowing chiffon sleeves edged in flowers. The skirt of the dress was made of the same flowy material, gathered just enough to give her a full shirt he could imagine her twirling in on the dance floor.

It was exactly what he wanted.

“Sold.” he turned to Hanna. “Do you have any flower crowns?”

Claire squealed in delight.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_4 months away_ **

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dean stared across the table in slack-jawed awe.

Mary was sandwiched between Cas’s parents, silent and red-faced. A brownie sat in front of her, resting casually on a napkin, while Chuck happily finished the last bite of his. He had pulled out the three edibles just a few moments ago, while Mary had just stared at the thing… silent and disbelieving. He had warned her about Cas’s parents, told her that at least one of them would show up high as a kite, but she didn’t seem to care. “I lived through the seventies, Dean. I can handle them.” Clearly, she hadn’t expected them to bring offerings.

“You should eat it, you know…” Chuck was telling her. “It has many health benefits! Stress… sleep… I have a friend with PTSD, and this stuff is the only thing that helps.”

Becky nodded in agreement. “I’ve tried dozens of oil blends, but nothing calms him as well as these brownies.”

Dean, who had turned his brownie down, looked away and pretended he wasn’t watching. He definitely wouldn’t judge her if she ate it, in fact, she could use it. Mary had been driving him up the goddamn wall for months, and maybe being high would chill her the fuck out.

“A friend of ours made them! They’re very good,” she continued. “He’s amazing in the kitchen. One time he infused it into a curry!”

“That’s nice,” Mary muttered, at a loss for words. “I actually just ate, so…”

Chuck nodded in understanding, eyeing the brownie Dean had refused thoughtfully. With a shrug, he took a large bite, demolishing almost half of it in one go. “We’ll just leave it there for you then, Mary.”

Dean cleared his throat, saving his mother from having to reply. “So, the favors?”

Mary sat straight, taking charge. “Susan’s daughter had these wonderful monogrammed cookies at her wedding.”

Chuck nodded in agreement. “I think some kind of treat is a good idea. Everyone loves food.”

“That sounds good, I guess.” Dean ventured, not caring either way what they were going to send the guests home with. He’d be ditching with Cas before the night officially ended, so what did he care if they got sugar cookies or a scented candle? “So, maybe we could visit Gabe’s bakery and see what he can do?”

“Oh, nonsense. My friend Linda is an amazing baker, I’m sure she’d love to whip up a few dozen cookies for us. As her gift to you, of course.”

His stomach began to sink. “Oh, I’m sure Gabe would--”

“No need to trouble your friend, Mary. We know a few people who would love to help.”

Becky squeezed her husband’s arm. “I agree, and I think I know just the person.”

Dean almost didn’t want to ask. “Who?”

“Garth, of course! Who do you think made the brownies?”

His eyes widened, and he let out a choked, “Oh.”

The unassuming brunette had been at one of the family dinners Chuck and Becky had hosted. Unlike some of the other people he’d met through Cas’s parents, Garth seemed like a cool guy. It had gone well until the subject of Dean’s mother had come up, and it naturally led to a very brief mention of the car accident that had claimed the life of his father. For some unholy reason, the mention of his father's death had prompted Garth to run to his car and return with a sockpuppet. Through Mr. Fizzles, Garth tried to get Dean to talk about his ‘ _traumatic past._ ’ He pulled Cas and Claire out of there as soon as he could.

“Well, Garth just finished dental school, so he has a lot more free time!” she continued, unaware that Dean had gone stiff. “I’m sure he could whip up a bunch. Your guest list is around 60 people, right? We’ll need an exact number for him.”

Oh, shit… “I’m going to call Cas. Give me a few minutes.”

Oblivious to his inner panic, Becky smiled at him. “Of course, sweetie. Take your time.”

He rushed out of the room, dialing Cas’s number and praying the man would pick up.

“You’re lucky I’m on break,” Cas answered.

“You’re mom is trying to get our entire wedding guest list stoned!”

There was a long pause. “What?”

“She suggested having Garth make favors for the wedding,” he explained. “The edible kind.”

“Wait, go back. What are you talking about? What is this about edibles?”

“Your parents brought some _weed_ brownies to lunch for us to snack on. Now, they seem to think it’s a great idea to have Garth make a ton of them and hand them out as favors at the wedding!”

“So, let me get this straight… My mom is suggesting that we knowingly hand out weed-infused brownies as favors to our wedding guests.”

“Yes!”

“What did your mom say? Surely, she’d put up a fight.”

“Well, she’s been in shock ever since they offered her the brownie. I don’t think she even knows what’s going on.”

“Damn, the one time we actually need your mom to have an opinion…” he sighed heavily into the phone. “Did you say anything?”

“No, I went and called you.”

“Ok, I’ll figure it out.” Dean could hear papers shuffling on his desk, and the clear sound of a laptop being snapped shut. “Stall for me, ok? I’m going to make a phone call.”

“You got this?”

“Yes, love. I’ll take care of it.”

He sighed in relief. “Oh my god, I love you.”

Cas huffed out a laugh. “I’d hope so. You are marrying me, after all.”

“Smartass. Ok, I’m going to stall. Whatever it is you’re going to do, do it quickly.”

“Yes, honey.”

Dean returned to find them arguing about traditional monogram cookies versus fancier pastries. Apparently, Garth had more recipes than he thought. He sat down nervously, wondering how the hell Cas planned on fixing the mess that their lunch had turned into.

“Was everything ok?” Becky asked. “How’s my baby doing?”

“Everything’s fine. I just, uh… suddenly remembered something so I had to call him.”

“Well, as long as everything’s ok.”

“Now, Dean,” Mary cut in. He glanced over at her, readying himself to be pulled into an argument. “I think cookies are the best option. We can have them frosted and inscribed with both your names and the date of the wedding. Wouldn’t that be adorable?”

“Well, I think our sons would like something more unique for their wedding, don’t you think?” Becky nudged her husband, looking for support, but if Chucks blank stare was anything to go by, the second weed brownie had kicked in and he was down for the count. She just rolled her eyes and continued. “Besides, people would prefer something more memorable. That’s why I think we should give Garth a call and see what he can whip up. He could make cookies, cupcakes, fudge...”

He looked back to his mom, fully expecting her to put her foot down and take charge. Oddly, she didn’t. A small frown marred her face, and suddenly, she chuckled. “You know, fudge sounds pretty nice…”

Becky’s eyes lit up. “Doesn’t it?”

She turned to him with watery eyes and gave him a soft smile. “I’ve always liked fudge… rocky road… peanut butter. I think those would be pretty awesome.”

Dean stared at his mom like she grew a second head. “What?”

She turned back to Chuck. “Hey, do you have any more of those brownies?”

Suddenly, he understood. The brownie that had been sitting in front of her for the better part of the last half hour was suddenly gone. In the ten minutes he had been on the phone with Cas, she had done the unthinkable and ate the brownie. He was shocked, and maybe even a little proud.

“You ok, mom?”

“Oh, yes,” she turned to the window. “It’s a beautiful day today, isn’t it?”

“I can write down a list for Garth.” Becky pulled out her phone and began typing.

Dean looked back and forth between Becky and his mom, unsure of who he should talk to first. “Becky, I don’t think we can serve anything with weed in it. First, I don’t think it’s legal, and second, there are going to be kids there!”

“Nonsense. It’s not illegal as long as they know it's there. We can just have a separate spread for the kids.”

He took a deep breath, readying himself to put his foot down and demand they choose something else, but his mom’s soft voice cut him off before he could even begin.

“Peppermint,” she muttered to herself.

“Huh?” Dean asked, head still reeling.

“For the fudge. I like peppermint, too.”

“Oh, god…” he muttered to himself, trying his hardest not to burst into laughter. “How was that brownie, mom?”

“It was pretty tasty. In fact, I think their friend _should_ make the favors.”

Becky clapped in excitement. “See? I’ll send him a text right now.”

“I’ll text Dean and let him know!” Mary pulled out her phone but paused just before unlocking it. She stared at her glitter cover with wide eyes, her task forgotten.

He watched her for a moment, legitimate worry creeping into his mind. “Hey, Chuck… how strong were those brownies?”

He finally pulled his eyes away from the window. “Huh?”

“The brownies,” he repeated. “How strong were they?”

He smiled and shrugged. “I don’t know, son.”

Part of him wanted to freak out at the unknown amount of weed his mom just ingested, but the other part wanted to celebrate that Chuck had just called him ‘son.’ His dad hadn’t even called him that, preferring to refer to him and Sam as ’boy.’

Suddenly, Dean’s phone lit up with texts. He stared at it as it went off over and over with his bell notification bing, bing… bing. He reached for it and unlocked his screen while Becky watched in concern.

“Is everything alright, sweetie?”

Ten text messages, all from Cas. “Uh...its Cas, hold on.” A little nervously, he opened the thread but was immediately put at ease. Cas, the smart bastard, had immediately called his brother and talked him into going a pastry bar, complete with little custom boxes the guests could take their treats home in. His fiance even went so far as entering into a written agreement with Gabe through text. He wasn’t sure of the legality of that kind of contract, but it was enough for him. “So it looks like Gabe is volunteering to make a bunch of pastries so we can have a goodie table. He’s even going to order some custom boxes with our names on them.”

“That’s lovely!” his mom enthused. “Do you think he’ll make fudge?”

“I can ask.”

“Thanks, sweetie.” She turned to him, scooting her butt right off the chair and crashing to the floor.

“Mom!” He yelled, getting to his knees so he could help her up.

She broke into laughter and allowed her son to help her to her feet. “I’m ok!”

Becky fretted over Mary. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Oh, yes. I’m fine.” she waved off their worry and shook her head at herself. “I forgot I wasn’t on a couch.”

“Oh my god. This isn’t happening.”

Mary turned away from them in favor of staring blankly out the window. “It’s a beautiful day.”

Becky pulled his attention to herself. “Well, I think Gabe will do great. Does he have any ideas?”

Dean read through the texts once more. “Uh, yeah. He wants to do mini pies and a few other things. If you guys want macaroons, I’m sure Gabe can do them.”

She nudged Chuck, but he didn’t react past a little grunt at the pressure. “Maybe he can collaborate with Garth. What do you think, Mary?”

She drew her eyes away from the window. “What did you say?”

He groaned in frustration. Cas was going to die of laughter.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_3 months away_ **

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Dean could hear Charlie ranting long before he approached the door to Cas’s office.

“And then she said she wanted it to be silk!” She was yelling. “So, that’s a silk top, hand embroidered, and she wanted to pay me twenty dollars!”

Dean could hear Cas’s low murmur through the door.

“You’re goddamn right! It wouldn’t even cover the cost of a yard and a half of silk!”

He pushed his way in and sat on Cas’s loveseat, watching the two of them while he waited for them to finish.

“And when I told her no, she acted offended! She said she could get one on Amazon for twenty bucks, so I told her to fucking do it, then!”

Dean cleared his throat, grabbing Cas’s attention. “Aren't we supposed to be at the bakery in twenty minutes?”

Cas frowned and looked at his watch. “Oh no… We’re going to be late.”

“Sorry!” Charlie cut in. “Don’t worry, Auntie Charlie is going to take good care of the rugrat. You two get the hell out of here!”

Dean helped Cas to his feet and handed him the tan trench coat he had brought with him. “She’s in her room, so keep an ear out. Don’t let her play with the chickens until she eats lunch… and I mean her _whole_ lunch. Don’t fall for the whole ‘I’m so full, look how big my tummy is’ routine.”

She gave them a military salute. “Yes, sir!”

Dean pulled Cas from the office and led him to the shoe rack. “Gabe is going to give us shit for being late.”

Cas groaned and slipped on his loafers. “Don’t remind me. Sorry about all of that. A new friend thought Charlie would sew her a new blouse for next to nothing. Less than nothing, actually. This is why I don’t tell my colleagues that I sew.”

“Smart.”

“No one knows the real cost of clothes anymore.”

Dean hummed in agreement, not really listening, and opened the front door. “We gotta hurry.”

“That’d be like someone trying to get their car fixed for free, and then not even covering the full cost of parts.”

“I’d tell them to fuck right off.” Dean climbed into Baby and started the engine. “Come on, babe.”

“I’m hurrying,” he plopped into Baby’s leather seat and strapped himself in with the lap belt. “You know, we wouldn’t have been in this position if you hadn’t left me with Charlie. You know what happens when she starts talking.”

“Don’t start blaming me. You’re not cute enough for it to work.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Ok, you are… but this is still your fault.”

“Drive faster, then.”

“ _Drive faster_. How about, no?” He gave Baby a gentle pat on her dash. “She’s a lady, ok? I gotta treat her right. She’d never be able to look the other cars in the eye if she got a speeding ticket.”

“Didn’t you get a speeding ticket last month?”

He turned a glare to his fiancé. “It was a warning, ok? And it wasn’t for speeding, I was at a stop sign, and— you know what? It doesn’t matter.”

Cas laughed silently in his seat, his shaking shoulders the only indication that he was pulling Dean’s leg.

In retaliation, Dean reached over and gave the muscle above Cas’s knee a squeeze, digging his fingers into the meat. Cas jumped and let out a squeak. “Dean!”

Satisfied, he put both hands back on the steering wheel and smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

“You’re getting it when we get back home.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Cas muttered something that sounded like, “You’re impossible.”

“Are you going to give me a spanking, Cas? Want to tie me down and have your wicked way with me? Will you take requests? I can think of a few ways you can make me suffer…”

“No, I was thinking of talking through the next episode of Dr. Sexy. I know you love it when I start asking questions.”

“Ouch. Ok, I promise to be good.”

“Good. I need you on your best behavior. I know you and Gabriel don’t always get along—”

“We’re besties!”

“—but I need you to try. For me.”

Dean sighed in annoyance and pulled into the lot behind the bakery. “I will. He’s feeding me pie, after all.”

“And let us choose favors. I already have a few ideas, but you’ll need to pick some too. This is a team effort.”

“I know.” He put baby in park and turned her off before pulling Cas across the seat and into a kiss. “I’ll be good.”

Cas went in for another kiss, letting his tongue slip past Dean’s lips and making out like teenagers in the parking lot. When he finally pulled away, it was with a happy sigh. “Thank you. Now, let’s eat some pie.”

“God, I love you…”

Cas just laughed and got out of the car, leaving Dean behind while he headed into the bakery. He remained in the car for a moment, watching Cas’s ass while he walked away, but shook himself out of it and rushed in after Cas.

His fiancé was already at the register, chatting with Alfie while he waited for Gabe to come out of the back.

He tapped the counter with his knuckle, getting Alfie’s attention, and surely annoying Cas with the interruption. “Can I get my usual? I’m going to need it to deal with Gabe.”

Alfie smiled and turned to grab the pour-over coffee maker. Dean waited with his wallet out, but the barista waved him away. “On the house, today.”

Dean winked at him. “You’re the best, kid.”

Gabe choose that time to make his grand entrance, bursting through the double doors and putting his hands on his hip like he was a damn superhero. The superhero of pie, maybe. “No, Dean-o, _I’m_ the best. One day you’ll figure it out for yourself.”

Cas rolled his eyes and leaned over the counter to pull his brother into a hug. “Be nice.”

Gabe came at Dean, clearly going in for a hug. He was pulled into the shorter man’s arms and squeezed within an inch of his life. “I’m always nice, aren’t I?”

“Uh huh,” he choked out. “Sure you are, you asshole.”

“Aw, see? Dean likes me!”

He turned to Cas. “I do. It’s probably the scent of pie and coffee that follows him around.”

Gabe started pulling him to the classroom that connected to his bakery. He’d been there many times, usually with Claire, and learned how to make a lot of things ranging from artisan bread to coconut macaroons. Gabe had turned out to be a surprisingly good teacher. Dean figured that it was because he related to the children that frequented his classes.

“I’ll bring your coffee when it’s done!” Alfie called after them.

“So!” Gabe clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “I have six different pies for you two to taste today. Apple, blackberry, cherry— the classics, but I also whipped up a few others.”

They sat at the table and sitting on the butcher’s block were six pies, one with a full crust, two with a lattice top, one with a meringue, and one baked with a crumble. His mouth immediately started to water.

He pointed to one of the pies, this one topped with a golden brown crumble. “This one is a cinnamon pie. It has cream cheese in it so it’s kind of like a cheesecake-pie hybrid. It’s definitely not a traditional pie, but people love it. Next to it, we have a Banana Toffee Pie topped with Italian meringue. Last, but certainly not least, I made a cookie butter pie. It’s a cookie butter custard with a crust made from speculoos cookies. This one is my favorite, because—”

Dean tolerated his chatter for only a moment more. “Ok! Let’s start eating! Can we start with the apple?”

Has huffed in annoyance. “Sure. We can get started with the tasting.”

Gabe cut slices from all six pies and arranged them on a plate. He would have been annoyed that he had to share, but he knew Cas would be fine with a single bite, leaving Dean to finish the rest.

Dean ended up debating over the blackberry and apple pies, knowing that Cas would only allow him to choose one. In the end, tradition won and he went with the apple. Cas, on the other hand, couldn’t choose.

“Geeze, is he always so indecisive?” Gabe complained.

Dean, seeing this as a chance to get both of his favorites on the menu, gestured to the blackberry pie. “I don’t know, Cas… pies are for fruits. Didn’t you like the blackberry one?”

“Well, I like custard pies, so we have to have something like that. This is my wedding too, you know.”

“Going with a custard pie is just un-American.”

“When I think ‘ _American,_ ’ I think of pecan pie.” he paused to think. “Gabriel, can we do a pecan pie?”

Dean’s mouth watered. “Oh, man… I really fucking love you right now.”

“We can do pecan pie. Gabe confirmed and made a note about their choices. “Now, about that favor table…”

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_2 months away_ **

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

They got the call just as they sat down for dinner. Dean would have normally let his phone ring, but Jess was a week overdue and they had been on baby watch.

“It’s Sam…” he muttered, glancing up from his caller ID to look at Cas. “Do you think…”

“Answer it, and we’ll find out.”

“Sammy?” Dean answered, immediately putting the phone on speaker. Claire screeched and scrambled out of her chair in favor of Dean’s lap. He suffered through her digging her little knee into his thigh and let her settle comfortably before continuing. “Tell me you have good news…”

“Jess’s water broke!”

Dean slumped into his chair in relief. “Thank god. Jess was pulling her damn hair out when I saw her yesterday.”

“We’re just happy she won’t need to be induced. She’s been bouncing on her exercise ball all day, and apparently, it worked. Her water broke about an hour ago, so we’re about to leave for the hospital. No rush, but you two are welcome to come down.”

Cas frowned from across the table. “I’m sure you don’t want us bothering you. Jess will probably be in no shape for the company.”

“No way. Jess is already talking about getting an epidural as soon as we get a room, so you don’t need to worry. Come on down. I wouldn’t have asked if we didn’t want you two there.”

“That’s very kind, Sam, thank you. Someone will have to stay home with Claire, so I’ll have to decline. Dean, on the other hand…”

“I’ll come. Need me to bring anything?”

“I’d say whiskey, but I’m sure the hospital wouldn’t approve.”

“Jess would kill you.”

“I’ll head over tomorrow morning after I get Claire to school.” Cas interrupted. “Want me to bring coffee?”

Sam made a happy noise. “Oh god, yes. Tea for Jess, though.”

“You got it.”

“Just head over as soon as you can, Cas. I hear the second one comes faster, so the baby might be here by then.”

“Then I’ll hold her while you two take a nap.”

“You’ll have to wrestle her away from mom…” Dean grumbled. “Have you called her yet?”

“Not yet,” Sam replied. “She’s out of town with her gaggle until Sunday, remember? I don’t want her rushing home just yet.”

Dean tsked in sympathy. “Well, it's your funeral!”

“Ha, ha.” Sam deadpanned. “Come as soon as you can, alright?”

Dean hung up and pushed Claire off his lap before standing. “Alright, are you sure you’re ok with me heading out?”

“We’ll be fine. Claire’s bedtime is two hours away, I’ll call for an update once she’s in bed. The department head knows we’re on baby watch, so I’ll send her an email and then email my students tonight. They'll be thrilled.”

Dean packed a bag, kissed his two favorite people goodbye, and drove to the nearest Starbucks. He preferred the mom-and-pop coffee shop by his work, but he needed the convenience of a drive-thru. Once he had two hot coffees and a hot cider for Jess, he headed down to the hospital.

They were located in a private room on the first floor, right next to the nurses’ station. He knocked on the door frame and heard his brother’s deep “Come in!”

Sam’s face lit up at the sight of his brother, coffee in hand. “Hey, Jess! Look who's here!”

She lifted her head from the thin pillow and smiled brightly at him. “Dean! Please tell me one of those is for me.”

“Of course.” He handed her the cider and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “Got you an apple cider.”

She took a sip and moaned. “God, this is amazing. Don’t tell the nurses, though. I was chewing on ice earlier, and they got mad because they needed to take my temperature.”

“How do you feel?”

“Amazing! Can’t feel a damn thing,” she replied. “Got my epidural right when I came in, even though I was only two centimeters dilated. That is the magic of having your water break. If it hadn’t, I’d be suffering at home still bouncing on that damn ball.”

Dean poked her in the leg, startling a laugh out of his brother. “Can you feel that?”

She smirked. “Nope.”

“Cool.”

“Hell yeah, it is. They had to give me a catheter, but…”

“Anyways,” Sam cut in. “Thanks for the coffee. It’ll be a long night.”

“Well, I’m here, so if you need anything, I’ll be your man.”

“Can you hand me the remote, then? I want to watch Jeopardy…”

Dean handed her the remote immediately. “See? I’m your man.”

“You’re earning my wedding planning services right now.”

“I can help too, you know.” Sam cut in, feigning annoyance at their banter.

She cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. “Of course you can.

Dean grabbed the recliner and watched Sam and Jess talk. Their excitement was palpable, and he was sure that once the baby came, they’d have eyes for no other. The next couple of hours were uneventful, with a few nurses coming in and out to check her monitor and adjust the IV. Cas called around nine pm to check-in, but he couldn’t tell the man much since he had been kicked out of the room so the nurse could check Jess’s dilation.

Back in the room, Sam showed Dean a few Lamaze videos on Youtube so he could recognize that the wavy lines on the monitor meant, and what it would look like when it was time for Jess to start pushing. More hours passed full of quiet talking and more than a few yawns.

He must have nodded off in the recliner because he was suddenly shaken awake by Sam. “Get the hell out of here, Dean. It’s time.”

He wiped at his eyes. “It’s time?”

Sam pointed to the monitor that was showing high hills and deep valleys, exactly what the woman in the video said indicated it was go time. He jumped to his feet, gave his brother a tight hug and Jess a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying from the room.

Dean tapped his foot, waiting patiently outside the almost silent room. He’d thought there would be screaming and yelling, but that epidural must be doing wonders because the only noise that made it through the door was the quiet hum of voices.

Fifteen minutes after they gave him the boot, the most amazing sound he’d ever heard reached his ears. Crying. He smiled to himself and cleared his throat, suddenly thick with emotion. His little niece was here, screaming and crying, and making herself known to the world. He stood up to pace, knowing that they would want a few moments of privacy before they let him in, but unable to sit any longer.

It was a few minutes after the doctors and nurses left, that he heard Sam’s voice beckoning him in. With a fortifying breath, he opened the door and stepped in to meet the newest member of the Winchester family.

The first thing he noticed was Jess reclining in bed, arms free of the new baby. The next thing he noticed was Sam’s tall form, holding a squirming baby against his chest, and for some reason, naked from the waist up.

“Where the hell did your shirt go, you weirdo?”

Jess laughed, her voice tired but clearly filled with joy. “He wanted to do skin to skin.”

He took a step closer and Sam dropped his arms, showing off the diapered baby. Her face was pinched, there was gunk in her hair, and she was overall an alarming shade of red, but she was beautiful.

A tickle began in the back of his throat, followed by a pressure behind his eyes that he knew meant tears were on their way. “She’s amazing.”

“Isn’t she?” Sam agreed. “She’s beautiful. Looks just like Jess.”

“Thank god for that.”

Sam just shook his head. “Better get a picture to Cas. He’ll be mad if you forget.”

Dean pulled out his phone immediately. “Thanks, I’ll just aim below your nipple.”

Taking care to leave as much of his brother’s torso out of the picture as possible, he snapped a picture and hit share.

To Cas (3:50 am):

_Meet your new slime-covered niece! Her name is Alice and she’s already picked me as her favorite uncle. Better luck next time._

He put his phone away, knowing that Cas was dead to the world and would see it in the morning. Sam was sitting in the recliner, staring at his daughter fondly. Dean went to Jess’s side and sat. “So, everything go smoothly?”

She nodded. “As smoothly as pushing a baby out of a— you know what? I’m not going to finish that. I need to maintain _some_ mystery.”

He gulped, grateful she cut herself off before he was scarred for life. “Good. Need anything? I can pour you a glass of water, or get you something from the vending machine.”

“I’m fine. Actually, you _can_ do something for me. I want to see you hold your niece.”

Sam was already up and out of his chair before Dean could get a word out. “Here, be careful with her neck.”

He took a step back. “Hey, man. She’s fresh out of the oven, don’t you want to hold her longer before we play ‘pass the baby?’”

Sam snorted and ignored him. “Come on. Arms out.”

He let Sam put the baby in his arms. “Wow, she’s a chunk.”

“Eight pounds and five ounces.”

He let out a low whistle and pulled her to his chest, letting his warmth seep into her blankets. Her eyes blinked up at him before shutting again for another nap. “Man, she’s a looker.”

Dean shifted her, careful to keep the blanket in place, and moved her so that her head was tucked into his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently and whispered softly into her ear. God, he was so in love with the little girl that it was pathetic. A smile wormed its way onto his face, and he couldn’t get rid of it. When he was finally able to pull his attention away from the baby, Sam and Jess were smiling at him.

He cleared his throat, embarrassment tinting his cheeks pink. “Do you guys want her back?”

Jess shook her head. “We’re ok. We’ve got a whole lifetime to hold her. Enjoy it while she’s still asleep.”

He brought her to the armchair and angled her towards the window. There were no stars in the city, but the crescent moon shone bright and clear. He knew that she wouldn’t be able to see the moon, hell… she couldn’t see more than a foot in front of her, but he didn’t want her to go a second of her life without seeing the beauty around him. “Hey, little bug. Your mom and dad are pretty cool, but I want you to know that I’m the coolest. Ok?”

“Hey!” Sam griped.

He directed a glare at his brother. “We’re having a moment here.”

Jess snorted. “Let him have his fun.”

“Me and your Uncle Cas are going to spoil you rotten, ok?”

Alice chose that time to wake up and immediately start crying. He jumped up and rushed back to Jess, depositing Alice into her arms without being asked. She must have been hungry because as soon as Jess started nursing her, she quieted and fell right back to sleep. Seeing her limp arm sticking out from under the swaddling blanket Jess was using to ensure modesty made him yawn in sympathy.

He gestured to the recliner. “Mind if I knock out for an hour?”

“We got this.”

Dean walked to the chair and made himself comfortable. The next time he opened his eyes, the sun was already a few hours into the sky. He stretched and let his back pop before getting up and finding Sam knocked out, head resting on the hospital bed. Jess was on her phone, typing away, and Alice was asleep in the little cot.

“What time is it?”

Jess looked up, dark circles under her eyes. “Almost eight in the morning.”

“Sorry I was out for so long. Need anything?”

“I just ordered breakfast, so I think I’m covered.” She turned back to her phone. “Cas is on his way. He should be over in a few minutes. Mind grabbing him from the lobby?”

“Sure.”

Her phone lit up with a ping. “Actually, that’s him. He says he just walked in.”

“Let me go and get him.” he left the room and made the short walk into the lobby, spotting Cas easily.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas approached him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I brought more coffee, I hope things went as well as Jessica said they did.”

Dean took two of the cups from his overburdened grip and smiled at his fiancé. “They’ll be singing your praises, trust me. Jess is cleared for all foods, but the coffee here is shit. If you hadn’t brought any, I woulda went to get some myself.”

Cas took a sip from the one in his right hand and sighed happily into the paper cup. “I don’t know how people survive without it.”

“Which one is mine.” Cas gestured to the cup in Dean’s right hand, and he took a sip immediately. “Oh, yeah… just how I like it. Thanks, babe.”

“How is Jess?”

“Oh, she’s great. A little sore, obviously, but they’re just giving her ibuprofen, so it can’t be that bad.” He turned the corner and went straight to the door, opening it for Cas and letting him squeeze through first.

Sam jumped to his feet and pulled Cas into a big hug, heedless of the paper cups in his hand. Dean put the two he was carrying on Jess’s food tray and grabbed the hot coffee from Cas’s hands.

As soon as Sam released him, he made his way over to Jess. “You look absolutely beautiful. How did Sam get so lucky?”

“Charmer.”

He turned to the baby, eyes lighting up. “And here’s the little angel. She looks just like you, Jessica.”

“Well, Emma looks like her dad, so I’m glad I get this one.”

He reached for the coffee cups and pushed one towards her. “I got you some herbal tea because I know you’re planning on nursing.”

She reached for it and let out a pleased moan. “Thank you, Cas. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Have you eaten? I can call for a menu if you need one.”

“We have it covered. Sit, relax. Stop fussing.”

“I’m not fussing.”

Dean slipped his arm around his waist and pulled him into his side. “Hey, you invited us. Of course, we’re going to fuss.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, fuss over Alice then.”

“Can I?”

She gave Cas a gentle smile. “Go for it. She just ate, so she should be in a good mood.”

Dean leaned back in his plastic chair and watched Cas. He cradled the baby gently against his chest, shushing her softly when she made a disgruntled noise at being moved from her cot. She settled easily and continued sleeping, her lips parted and eyes shifting under her lids. He glanced up at Dean with a wide smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way that Dean loved, and looked back at the baby just as quickly, his eyes only for the little girl. Cas smiled at her, the softest expression on his handsome face. Was this how he looked at Claire as a baby? Had he held her the same way, and rocked her just as smoothly.

Holy shit, he looked good with a baby in his arms. Seeing him like that, so happy and staring at his new niece with love in his eyes, an ache formed in Dean’s chest. A hole opened, and Dean physically hunched into himself at the feeling. Shit. He wanted a baby. He wanted a baby with Cas. He rubbed at his chest, trying to get the feeling to abate. It was too early. They hadn’t even gotten married yet, let alone talk about having a baby together! For all he knew, Cas was perfectly content with Claire and didn’t want to expand the family further. It wasn't a deal-breaker, and probably just a strong case of baby fever, but what if Cas _did_ want another baby?

He swallowed heavily, clasping his hands in front of himself. Dean knew exactly what he wanted… it was only a matter of how to bring it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and show me some love!
> 
> Up next: A wedding and a honeymoon


End file.
